The White Miracle
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: Desperate to return to their world while trying to find their place in the new world at the same time, alliance were made and secrets were revealed. Even so, the will of D. Shall never fade. Bleach and One Piece blurring into one reality in The White Miracle.


**Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor One Piece. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo while One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro respectively.**

 **Author's Note:** My first try on a crossover between Bleach and One Piece! Without further ado, please proceed to read and enjoy this story to your heart content, folks!

* * *

"… _And in some places, there are people who call the family of D…"_

" _Natural Enemy of God."_

 _~Donquixote 'Corazon' Rocinante~_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Enter Trafalgar Law.**

 _They were everywhere…_

 _All over the places, separated from one another…_

 _They didn't belong to this world…_

 _They were an anomaly…_

 _They must go back to where they belonged…_

 _Back to their world once more…_

 _ **The very core of the world whispered…**_

 _ **In a silently unheard voice…**_

 _ **And tried to reject their existence by itself.**_

Their journey to the last island on Grand Line had yet to reach it is end. In the unending sea of adventure that will one day land them to Gol D. Roger's ultimate treasure, One Piece, the unexpected happened.

A distortion in the unpredictable blue sea transported them to an entirely different world.

Naturally, he began to try things after things to land himself back home, even using his own ability to transport himself back to Grand Line or one of the Blues but it all frustratingly ended up in a failure.

At first, he didn't give up, he kept trying after failure over failure.

He tried everything that he could do, pouring all of his knowledge to find a way to go back.

Time passed by and he started to lose hope. The stress over failure after failure was getting into him. He started to doubt whether he could go back to his world again or not.

Another length of time passed by, he didn't know if going back was even possible anymore.

He could still use his devil fruit's ability. It was the only reminder of his former world. His cursed sword, Kikoku, became his only companion.

He missed his friends. He missed their ship. He missed the unpredictable vast blue ocean. He missed the thrill of their adventure. He missed his world.

He wanted to go back home, back to his world, back to Polar Tang, performing operation and getting chased by the Navy.

He wanted to see Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Jean Bart, Ikkaku, Uni, Clione, and everyone else in his crew.

He wanted to see Straw Hat-ya, Zoro-ya, Nami-ya, Nose-ya, Black Leg-ya, Tony-ya, Nico-ya, Robo-ya, Bone-ya, and their warm ship, the Thousand Sunny.

He didn't care if another supernova from the worst generation, a royal shichibukai, or even a fucking emperor appeared before him. He just really wished to see another pirate now. Pirate was a common thing back in his world. In this world, pirate seemed to be nonexistent.

He didn't care if a marine admiral or the leader of the revolutionary army himself appeared infront of him right now. Hell, he didn't care if it was a fucking celestial dragon that appeared infront of him right now. He just wished to see something familiar from his world.

Even seeing Doflamingo, his archenemy, would be a relief now. At the very least, the Heavenly Demon was a familiar face from his former world.

In his loneliness, he started to remember Corazon and his days with him back when he was younger. He started to remember his family and all his friends back in Flevance before it was destroyed by the world's government. Then, he finally broke down. He screamed until his voice became hoarse and he let tears kept pouring from his eyes until it dried by itself, he wildly unsheathed Kikoku and violently slashed his surrounding, leaving only destruction all around himself, he used his devil fruit in disorder until he tired himself out, venting all of the accumulated stress from being unable to find a way back home and being alone.

He started to accept the fact that going back to his world was probably no longer a possibility. He probably would never see his friends or the unpredictable vast blue ocean again. He probably would never find Raftel or One Piece. He probably would stay in this whole new world for the rest of his life.

He blankly starred at the 'DEATH' tattoo on both of his hands. It was a prove that he once was the captain of the Heart Pirates. It was a prove that he once was the Surgeon of Death.

In silence, he made a simple X cut on both of his wrist. He didn't heal it, letting it to become a scar. It was his message to the world that he was still himself. He was still Trafalgar D. Water Law and he would search his nakama to the edge of the world. He would find them and reunite with them. He would find a way to go back to the sea of adventure with them. Everything would be alright. Everything would return to how it used to be in the end. He would leave this world and return to his world with all of his friends.

' _You see, Law? There is no such thing like despair in this world. A helping hand will always certainly reach out to you.'_ A gentle, soothing, and almost forgotten voice of a kind sister told him once in a very long time ago.

The will of D. in him started to burn. It wasn't the end. The journey began anew in an entirely different place and time. He would definitely make the best of it. He wasn't the boy that he once was. He was free now.

 _Wherever we are…_

 _Should our name…_

 _Be heard…_

 _Throughout the world…_

 _Another storm…_

 _Shall certainly…_

 _Befall the world…_

 _Once more…_

 _ **Long live the will of D.**_

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to tell me your thought on this story by leaving a **review** on your way out. See you on the next chapter, folks!


End file.
